disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
T-REX Experience
T-REX Experience is an attraction next to the T-REX resturuant in Downtown Disney Universe. The attraction features multible different forms of rides combined. It first features a simulator segment, then a dark ride segment, then a movie theater segment, and finally a water ride segment. The entire attraction last about 25 - 30 minutes. Entrance fee for the ride is $6.99 and $4.99 for children. Attraction Summary Queue and Pre-show Guests walks throguh a jungle-themed area. As guests enter the queue, in forn to them stands a (animatronic) Dr. Rex. He greets entering guests and informs them he is going to take them back in time to prehistoric times to see Dinosaurs. After walking through the short jungle queue, guests enter a 4-row, 4-seat vehicle. Attraction Once entering the vehicle, guests are asked to buckle their seatbelts. Then the vehicle takes off. The vehicle drives into the woods and is brought to a huge facility. In front of the facility is Dr. Rex, who welcomes riders to his time travel facility. The vehicle goes into the building and parks in a small parking garage. Guests exit the vehicle and are brought into another room. Guests enter a 30-seat theater and watch a 5-minute film explaining guests are there get an up-close encounter with Dinosaurs. The film tells a little bit about Dr. Rex and educates guests about some Dinosaurs they will meet. Guests then exit the theater and enter a small capsule with 4 rows of seats with 4 seats per row. The capsule has a wide window in the front of it and two television monitors hang above the window. On the television monitors, Dr. Rex announces he is sending guests to the Dinosaur era in the time capsule. The capsule then starts shaking and stars and lasers can be seen out the window to give riders the ffects that their time traveling. The vehicle stops shaking and Dr. Rex welcomes guests to the prehistoric times. The walls and ceiling of the capsule are then retracted, turning the capsule into a 16-passenger dark ride vehicle. The vehcile then travels through the land and encounter some Dinosaurs. None of the Dinosaurs seem to try to attack guests, likley due to being vegetarian, until the swinging tail of a T-Rex can be seen passing by the vehcile. Dr. Rex informs guests that it will not harm them, but then the entire vehicle lurches forward and drops back as the growl of the T-Rex is heard. The vehicle rushes forward ot escape the mad Dino, but then the vehicle runs out of gas. Dr. Rex realizes the only way to return to the present is a travel from the same spot your arrived. He comes up with idea to transfer guests to a boat and float them down the river back to the spot they came from. Guests are then released from the capsule and are brought to a 8-row, 2-seater boat. The boat goes down a river rapids style ride and has multible close-encounters with the T-Rex. Finally, the boat reaches the end of the river, and the mad T-Rex is about to eat the riders, but then the boat goes down a 50-foot drop into the facility they came from. (Animatronic) Dr. Rex stands in front of the boat and welcomes guests back to the facility. Guests exit the boat and exit the ride. Mechanics The vehicle for the first scene is designed to look like a truck. The first scene is actaully a motion simualtor. The truck is mounted onto a 6-DOF motion based attatched to a track. The truck leaves the boarding station and enters a large room with a big wrap-around dome screen. Once guests exit the theater, they enter the capsule. The capsule is also mounted on a 6-DOF motion base which features trackless technology. The vehicle moves along the dark ride portion tracklessly. The ceiling and walls of the capsule are retratched into the bottom of the vehicle. The boat ride section fetaures lots of small rapids-style bumps and on big 50-foot drop into the unloading station. Trivia * Time: 5 minutes (Simulator Scene) 5 minutes (Film) 8 minutes (Dark Ride) 8 minutes (Boat Ride) Total 26 minutes. * Safety Restraint: Seatbelt (Simulator Scene) None (Film) Lap Bar (Dark Ride) Lap Bar (Boat Ride)